


What a character holding a blue object is thinking right now.

by HansonPhreek



Series: 642 Things to Write [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah receives an unexpected gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

This is really a lovely blue box. It's very ornate. And heavy. I wonder what's inside it. I wonder where it came from. Should I open it? What if it's something dangerous? It doesn't make any noise when I shake it. Does that mean that whatever's inside is soft? Soft stuff isn't usually dangerous, is it? Except maybe a crupp. I bet they're soft. And they're definitely dangerous. What if there's a crupp in the box? No, it can't be a crupp. The box is too small.

“Specialis Revealo.”

Well, that didn't do anything. I wish whoever sent it had included a note. Should I call the Aurors? Or just open it? It doesn't feel like it's anything bad. I should just open it. OK. Here goes. Oh, there's the note.

_Hannah,_

_I hope it's not too late_   
_But I'd like to take you on a date_   
_I know you'll make a lovely sight_   
_Wearing this new dress tonight,_   
_Meet me at the Diagon Alley gate._   
_I'll be waiting there at eight._

_Yours,_   
_Ernie_

Ernie Macmillan wants to take me on a date? Wow, I never knew he was interested. Should I go? The note says there's a dress in the box. Merlin, there's a lot of wrapping in here. Oh! That's a beautiful dress. I can't believe Ernie picked this out. It's wonderful. One date can't hurt, right? After all, he went through the trouble of getting me such a lovely dress. That's that then; I'm going. And who knows? Maybe it'll be a really great date.


	2. A sneeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah and Ernie go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

Hannah's date with Ernie was a disaster. She had met him precisely at eight o'clock in the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. He had greeted her politely and complemented her beauty. She'd mentioned how handsome he looked and inquired about the plans he had for their evening out. He led her through the Leaky Cauldron and out into Muggle London. They then took a cab to a fancy restaurant, where things took a sudden turn for the worse.

The restaurant had no record of Ernie making a reservation and suggested, not so politely, that he try someplace else. They had tried three other places before they had settled for a small, but cozy looking, diner. Their waitress was nice enough but was extremely distracted; she got their orders completely wrong. Ernie tried to keep their conversation going, but it lapsed into silence shortly after their (finally right) meals arrived at their table.

Ernie made a last ditch effort to make the date successful and conjured a bouquet of pink peonies when he felt no muggles were watching. Hannah, it turned out, is allergic to peonies. She sneezed once, twice, three times and then more. Ernie apologized profusely and vanished the flowers as soon as possible. But that had been the final straw for Hannah. She excused herself, thanking him for dinner, and quickly left the restaurant. She was fairly sure she'd seen an auror and team of obliviators arriving at the diner as she entered the alley next to it. She apparated home as soon as she was sure that the alley was suitably deserted.

Hannah slumped into the chair in front of her fireplace with a sigh. “Never again.”


End file.
